


NSFW from Gotham City IMMORTALS

by Stefanobrancol1



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Highlander - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Gotham city, Highlander Immortals, M/M, Spin Off, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanobrancol1/pseuds/Stefanobrancol1
Summary: Spin off of My ImmortalWill contain Drabbles and Art about the blossoming love story between the newly Born Immortal JIM  GORDON and his Mentor,  the 200 years old immortal  ALFRED PENNYWORTHDrabbles in Both English and ItalianSpin off di My ImmortalConterrà drabbles e arte riguardante la sbocciante storia d’amore tra l’appena divenuto immortale JIM GORDON ed il suo mentore, il duecentenario immortale ALFRED PENNYWORTH





	1. Still (fotogramma) 0.1

**Summary**

**This’ happened in MY IMMORTAL**

**In a Gotham that won't have a Batman, Jim Gordon is killed by the Joker, but he wakes up moments later just in time to see Alfred Pennyworth behead the the Clown and share with him the quickening.**

**The GCPD lieutenant and the Wayne’s bodyguard bond over this shared experience, jim’s widowhood, and Bruce and Martha Wayne’s watch.**

**Alfred takes Jim as his pupil to teach him how to survive in the immortals’ underworld.**

**They’re quickly falling in love,but they’re too busy training to notice… until Jim disarms Alfred for the first time.**

 

_Riassunto Questo è accaduto in MY IMMORTAL In una Gotham che non avrà Batman, Jim Gordon viene assassinato dal Joker, ma solo per risvegliarsi poco dopo, in tempo per vedere Alfred Pennyworth decapitare il pagliaccio, e condividere con lui la trasmigrazione. Il rapporto tra il tenente di polizia e la guardia del corpo degli Wayne cresce attraverso questa esperienza condivisa, la vedovanza di Jim e la supervisione degli Wayne. Alfred prende Jim come allievo per insegnargli a sopravvivere tra gli immortali. I due s’innamorano velocemente, ma sono troppo presi dall’allenamento per accorgersene… finché Jim disarma Alfred per la prima volta._


	2. Still (fotogramma) 1.1

 

**I look at you, so feral and handsome under this fullmoon and starry night, and I know.**

**I know everything is changing between us.**

**I can't take my eyes off you**

**I guess this was written from the start, but I didn't see it coming.**

**I never do it.**

**I can't take my eyes off you**

**Am I falling in love with you?**

**How do you knowwhen a new love is coming your way?**

**I can't take my eyes off you**

**You look at me too, and I know**

**We’re two old fools in it over our heads**

 

_Ti guardo, così bello, e ferino sotto questa luna pienae questo cielo stellato, e so._

_So che tutto sta cambiando tra noi._

_Non riesco a toglierti gli occhi di dosso._

_Credo che fosse scritto fin dall’inizio, ma non me ne sono accorto._

_Non me ne accorgo mai._

_Non riesco a toglierti gli occhi di dosso._

_Mi sto davvero innamorando di te?_

_Come fai a sapere quando un nuovo amore ti sta venendo incontro?_

_Non riesco a toglierti gli occhi di dosso._

_Anche tu mi guardi, e so che siamo due vecchi pazzi, e ci siamo dentro fino al collo._

__

 


	3. Still (fotogramma) 1.2

 

**the first time you kiss my mouth I feel the earth shaking beneath my feet, and I know nothing will be the same ever again.**

**Something is burning inside me, and shivers are running down my spine.**

**The first time I kiss you back**

**I feel my heart beating fast, telling me I’ve got to get closer to you.**

**I want to feel the heat of your body, taste your skin, and make love to you.**

**I feel your heart so close to mine**

**And i know we will be happy, and in love till earth and time will last.**

 

_La prima volta che baci la mia bocca, sento la terra tremare sotto i miei piedi, e so che niente sarà mai più lo stesso._

_Sento qualcosa che mi brucia dentro, e i brividi scorrermi lungo la schiena._

_La prima volta che sono io abaciarti, sento il mio cuore battere come un tamburo e dirmi che devo averti ancor più vicino._

_Voglio provare il calore del tuo corpo, il sapore della tua pelle.Voglio fare l’amore con te._

_Sento il tuo cuore battere, così vicino al mio, e so che saremo felici, ed innamorati, finché terra e tempo dureranno._

 


	4. Still (fotogramma) 1.3

 

 

**I didn’t know how much I wanted this until Now.**

**Any fears I had are fading away fast.**

**I’m feeling bold, strong and alive.**

**I can't help the way I hold you.**

**I just hunger for your heath, the scent of your skin, the hard muscles, the edges and nooks, so different and so familiar at the same time.**

**Come closer. Show me this is true.**

**I need to know you. I need you completely**

**Show me every secret, every deep desire,**

**till you and I will become one.**

**You are mine and I’m yours till the end of times.**

 

 

_Non sapevo quanto volessi tutto questo, fino a questo momento._

_Le paure che avevo se ne stanno andando rapidamente._

_Mi sento audace, forte, vivo._

_Non riesco a staccarti le mani di dosso._

_Ho bisogno del tuo calore, dell’odore della tua pelle, dei tuoi muscoli forti, degli spigoli ed degli angoli, così alieni e così famigliari allo stesso tempo._

_Vieni più vicino. Fammi capire che è vero._

_Voglio conoscerti. Ho bisogno di te._

_Mostrami ogni tuo segreto, ogni più profondo desiderio,_

_Finché tu ed io non saremo una cosa sola._

_Tu sei mio, ed io tuo fino alla fine dei tempi._

 

 


	5. Still (fotogramma) 1.4

 

**We’re like shadows dancing to the savage beat of our hearts.**

**Pelvises rubbing, grating, gyrating.**

**Sexes sliding one against the other.**

**Bones rattling, tendons stretching.**

**Tense muscles flickering under hot skin.**

**White knuckles of Intertwined fingers.**

**Sweat, saliva and tears mingling.**

**Words are failing.**

**We’re just groaning, growling, howling.**

**Two wild wolves rutting under the moon.**

**I want to scream, but I fail.**

**I can’t speak.**

**You can't too, but your face tells me all I need.**

**You’re there and shout for me to come and reach you.**

**and I’m there too, dying in your arms, raising to the stars.**

 

_Siamo come ombre che danzano al ritmo selvaggio dei nostri cuori._

_Pelvi che sfregano, grattano, roteano._

_Sessi che scivolano l’uno contro l’altro._

_Ossa che si scontrano, tendini che si allungano._

_Muscoli tesi guizzano sotto pelle ardente._

_Nocche bianche di dita intrecciate._

_Sudore, saliva e lacrime mescolate._

_Incapaci a parlare_

_Stiamo solo gemendo, ringhiando, ululando._

_Due lupi selvaggi che si rincorrono sotto la luna._

_Voglio urlare, ma non riesco._

_Non posso parlare._

_Anche tu non puoi, ma la tua faccia dice tutto._

_Stai venendo, e mi gridi di raggiungerti._

_Vengo anche io. Muoio tra le tue braccia e raggiungo le stelle._

 


	6. Still (fotogramma) 1.5

 

**"Sorry Jim, it should have been better," Alfred mumbles.**

**"What do you mean?" I ask**

**"Should have been slow, tender, and last longer. I was as rough and clumsy as a teenager. Damn, I wasn't such a quicktrigger even when I was a teenager."**

**"Quick trigger? Alfred, you weren't alone. We both just needed release. Next time will be slow and perfect, this time was just fast... and perfect."**

**I stress the last word. It’s the truth. We are going to do better in the future, but for a first time it’s memorable.**

**"Next time?" Alfred asks.**

**"Next time."**

 

 **“** _Mi spiace Jim. Avrebbe dovuto essere meglio,” mugugna Alfred._

_“Che vuoi dire?“ sorrido, appagato._

_“Avrebbe dovuto essere più lento, più tenero, e durare di più. Sono stato ruvido e impacciato come un ragazzino. Diamine, non avevo una miccia così corta nemmeno da ragazzino.”_

_“Miccia corta? Alfred, c’ero anche io. Avevamo entrambi bisogno di sollievo immediato. La prossima volta sarà lenta e perfetta. Questa volta è stata solo veloce… e perfetta.”_

_Sottolineo l’ultima parola, perché è vero. Siamo destinati a fare molto meglio in futuro, ma per una prima volta, è stata memorabile._

_“La prossima volta?” Chiede Alfred._

_“La prossima volta.”_

 

 

 


	7. Stills from my Immortal love story 2.1

**Alfred and I are going to christen that ring out there with awrestling match and I’m so high right now I could fly.**

**With Alfred everything is about training and surviving. And I’m ok with it.**

**I’d be ok if we were training for line dancing, as long as I can be close to him.**

**Damn. I’ve got it bad for the man, and I'm not as surprised as I thought I should be.**

**Getting this intimate was a surprise, but I wouldn’t change it for the world.**

**It’s like a part of me has finally fallen into place.**

 

_Io ed Alfred stiamo per spianare il ring là fuori con un incontro di lotta libera ed io sono così eccitato che potrei volare._

_Con Alfred tutto è allenamento alla sopravvivenza, e a me sta bene così._

_Mi starebbe bene se ci allenassimo per il ballo in linea, se significasse averlo più vicino._

_Dannazione!_

_Sono proprio cotto di quell’uomo, e non ne sono sorpreso come avrei pensato di essere._

_Diventare intimi ci ha colto di sorpresa, ma non cambiereila nostra prima volta per niente al mondo._

_È come se una parte di me avesse finalmente trovato il suo posto._

__

 


	8. Stills from my immortal love story 2.2

**I admit the jockstrap is a bit distracting, but I ’m not going to complain.**

**What I ’m going to do is drop my pants and show off my jockstrap too.**

**Two can play this game, handsome.**

**I never wrestled with a British S.A.S before, but I’m not as green as I am with swords.**

**There is such a chemistry between us that our fight seems a dance, even if we don't hold back.**

**We’re so even matched, but your body makes me drunk with desire.**

**Would it be cheating if I let my lips brush against your sweaty jockstrap?**

_Ammetto che il sospensorio mi distrae, ma non ho intenzione di lamentarmi._

_Quel che farò, invece, é calarmi le braghe e mostrare il mio di sospensori._

_Questo è un gioco che si può fare in due, bello!_

_Non ho mai lottato con un S.A.S. Inglese, ma nella lotta non sono acerbo come con le spade._

_C’è una tale chimica tra noi che il nostro batterci sembra una danza, anche se nessuno di noi si trattiene._

_Siamo davvero ben combinati, ma il tuo corpo mi rende sbronzo dal desiderio._

_Sarebbe barare se sfiorassi il tuo sospensorio sudato con le mie labbra?_


	9. Stills from my immortal love story 2.3

**The moment your lips touch my glans is the moment the thunder explodes in my ears and the lighting shakes my body. And I know I need to taste you too.**

**I never had a cock in my mouth before, but when I finally get my tongue on your glans all I can think about is “why it took me so long?”**

**I go at it like a duck to the water, and I know what I want.**

**I’m enjoying what I ’m doing to you as much as what you’re doing to me.**

**Can we keep doing this forever?**

_Il momento in cui le tue labbra toccano il mio glande è quello in cui il tuono mi esplode nelle orecchie, il fulmine mi squassa dalla testa ai piedi, e so di volerti assaggiare anche io._

_Non ho mai preso un cazzo in bocca prima d’ora, ma quando finalmente ho la mia lingua sul tuo glande, tutto quello a cui riesco a pensare è “perché ho aspettato così tanto?”_

_Mi viene naturale come respirare, e so di volerlo davvero._

_Mi piace quel che ti sto facendo tanto quanto mi piace quel che mi fai._

_Possiamo continuare a farlo per sempre?_

****


	10. Stills from my immortal love story 3.1

**Hey, what’s happening?”**

**“Guess.”**

**“Ahah. Funny.”**

**“Miss you already.”**

**“Me too.”**

**“Still thinking it was a good idea?”**

**“Seemed good then.”**

**“You could have let it go.”**

**“As your mentor I couldn't do such a disservice to you. You could have tried harder.”**

**“I know. Couldn't get the hilt right. Kept slipping from my hand.”**

**“We should try another one.”**

**“Last one was good… really good.”**

**“That’s yours whenever you want.”**

**“But not tonight.”**

**“No more bets. I promise.”**

**“It’s the mentor speaking?”**

**“Nope. The lover.”**

**“So, lover, what are you wearing?”**

**“Nothing… you?”**

**“Same.”**

**“Are you close?”**

**“Yeah… you?”**

 

****

_Ciao. che succede?”_

_“Indovina.”_

_“Ahah. Immagino.”_

_“Mi manchi già.”_

_“Anche tu.”_

_“Pensi ancora che fosse una buona idea?”_

_“Lo sembrava al momento.”_

_“Avresti potuto lasciare andare.”_

_“Come tuo mentore nonpotevo farti un tale disservizio. Tuavresti potuto provarci dipiù.”_

_“Lo so. Non riuscivo a tenere benel’elsa. Continuava a scivolarmi dalla mano.”_

_“Dovremmo provarne una diversa.”_

_“L’ultima era buona… davvero buona.”_

_“Quella è tua ognivolta che vuoi.”_

_“Ma non questa notte.”_

_“Mai più scommesse. Lo prometto.”_

_“È il mentore a parlare?”_

_“No. L’amante.”_

_“Dimmi amante, che cosa indossi?”_

_“Niente… tu?”_

_“Lo stesso.”_

_“Ci sei vicino?”_

_“Si… tu?”_

 


	11. Stills from My Immortal Love story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows the events of My immortal chapter 9

***

**This is life reasserting itself over death, and over aquickening not dark, but sour and tragic.**

**This is us screaming aloud over the whispers of thousands ghosts.**

**This is us giving all we have, holding nothing back.**

**Nothing is forbidden, nothing is taboo.**

**We’re far beyond the mere contemplation of joining our bodies at the root.**

**We’re not even thinking anymore.**

**He doesn't ask. He just makes some adjustments, and he gives himself to me, completely.**

**Our bodies shiver as our hips gain momentum, and run faster and faster.**

**Ride me, my love. Ride as if there’s not tomorrow**.

***

_Questa è vita che riafferma se stessa sopra la morte, e sopra una trasmigrazione non cupa, ma amara e tragica._

_Questi siamo noi che gridiamo per coprire i sussurri di migliaia di fantasmi._

_Questi siamo noi che diamo tutto, senza trattenere nulla._

_Nulla è vietato. Nulla é tabù._

_Siamo ben oltre la mera contemplazione del congiungere i nostri corpi alla radice._

_Non stiamo più nemmeno pensando._

_Neanche chiede. Si aggiusta su di me,e si concede, completamente._

_I nostri corpi tremano mentre i nostri fianchi guadagnano forza e velocità._

_Cavalcami, amore mio. Cavalcami come se non ci fosse un domani._

***

**Nothing like catching your breath, embracing the man you love, after the craziest, unruly, wild ride of your life.**

**We’re spent, barely moving.**

**We reek of sex and sweat.**

**He’s resting on my chest, smiling and lethargic.**

**He’s playing with my chest air, and my nipples with his fingertips, while I lazily run my fingers on his smooth forehead.**

**I so want to tellhow much I love him, but I ’m flying so high I can see cloud nine from above, and I want to be fully cognizant the first time I say themagic words: I love you**

***

_Non c’è niente come riprendere fiato, abbracciando l’uomo che ami, dopo la più pazza, sfrenata e selvaggia cavalcata della tua vita._

_Siamo esausti, quasi incapaci di muoverci. Puzziamo di sesso, e sudore._

_Lui riposa sul mio petto, sorridente e letargico._

_Gioca coi peli del mio petto, e coi miei capezzoli, con la punta delle dita, mentre io accarezzo lentamente la sua fronte liscia._

_Voglio così tanto dirgli quanto lo amo, ma sto volando così alto che vedo il settimo cielo da sopra, e vorrei essere completamente lucido, prima di dire ad alta voce le fatidiche tre parole: Io ti amo._

***

**His voice is just a whisper when he says**

**“Jim… I love you so much, it scares me some time.”**

**“Why?”**

**“Because one day we’re going to face some ancient beast and the quickening will tear us apart… and I’lol be alone again.**

**Not sure I won't wind up hollow and sour like that poor soul too”**

**“You won't. We’ll face the beasts… and we’ll help the kids change the world… and we’ll watch over that world… And find the reason we exist... together.**

**You won't get rid of me any time soon Alfred Pennyworth, because I love you too…**

***

_La sua voce è poco più di un sospiro mentre mi dice:_

_“Jim… Ti amo cosìtanto, che a volte mi spaventa.”_

_“Perché?”_

_“Perché un giorno affronteremo una bestia antica e la trasmigrazione ci farà a pezzi… e io rimarrò da solo di nuovo._

_Ho paura di finire vuoto, e tetro come quella povera anima disperata.”_

_“Nonaccadrà. Affronteremo le bestie… eaiuteremo i ragazzi a cambiareil mondo… e veglieremo su quelnuovo mondo… e troveremo la ragionedelnostro esistere... e lo faremo insieme._

_Nonti libererai di me tanto presto Alfred Pennyworth, perché anche io ti amo…_

***

**And here we are. Two middle aged fools sharing a moment of absolute tenderness, naked from the waist down, on a Jeep, in the street, in middle of an afternoon.**

**Thanks gods for darkened, mirrored glasses.**

**“We’re committing a felony, you know?**

**I should arrest us” I laugh**

**“Yes… you absolutely should, officer.”**

**From the car stereo an old song says**

**“I'll protect you from the hooded claw**

**Keep the vampires from your door**

**When the chips are down**

**I'll be around with my undying**

**Death defying love for you”**

**And we smile at at each other.**

**We’re so screwed…**

***

_Ed eccoci qua. Due squilibrati di mezz’età che si scambiano un momento di totale tenerezza post orgasmo, nudi dalla cintola in giù, su una Jeep, in strada, a metà del pomeriggio._

_Grazie agli dei per i vetri scuri a specchio._

_“Stiamo commettendo un crimine, lo sai?_

_Dovrei arrestarci,” rido._

_“Si, ufficiale… dovresti. Assolutamente.”_

_Dall’autoradio una vecchia canzone dei Frankie goes to Hollywood dice:_

_“Ti proteggerò dall’artiglio incappucciato._

_Terrò i vampiri lontano dalla tua porta._

_Quando le cose andranno male io ci sarò, col mio imperituro, immortale, amore per te“_

_E noi sorridiamo l’uno all’altro come due sciocchi._

_Siamo proprio spacciati…_

***


	12. Stills from MY IMMORTAL 05.01

 

Some times I feel I've got my head up in the air, and I know it’s because of you.  
Here I am and within the reach of my arms you’re sound asleep and sweeter than the wildest dream I could have of you.  
‘Cause for you I’d hunting high and low.  
There’s no end to the lengths I’go to find you.  
I sense the pounding of your heart next to mine and I Know I’ll be hunting high and low to find you.  
Do you know what it means to love you?  
(Semi cit From a-ha and Florence + the machine)

 


	13. Stills from my Immortal love story 5.2 the dream

 

(semicit.George Michael’s Amazing)

I was Too broke to fix when you came to me,

stitched up by the hands of fate.

I was going down for the third time

My heart was broken, I was not open to your suggestion, I had so many questions

That you just kissed away

I guess all gods were in disguise The day you walked in and changed my life

I think it's amazing

The way that love can set you free.

You said ‘Darling, kiss as many as you want!

My love's still available…

I think it’s amazing

I think you’re amazing

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

(Semicit from Dancing, by Elisa)

 

'Cause it's all about love and I know better

I put my arms around you

And I know that I'll be living soon

My eyes are on you

And you see that I can't stop shaking

No, I won't step back but I'll look down to hide from your eyes

'Cause what I feel is so sweet and I'd better dream if I have to struggle

So I put my arms around you,

And I hope that I will do no wrong

My eyes are on you

And I hope that you won't hurt me


	15. Stills fronte mils 5.5

 

(Semicit of that’s what it take by Celine Dion)

 

When your heart's crying out, love, whisper my name

Because I've reached out for you when the thunder is crashing up above

You've given me your love

When your smile like the sun that shines through the pain

That's why I'll be there

 

Every beat of my heart, every day without end

I will stand like a rock, I will bend till I break

Till there's no more to give

I will risk everything, I will fight, I will bleed

I will lay down my life, if that's what you need

 

 


	16. Stills fronte mils 5.5

(Semicit. ‘The quest’ from Man of la Mancha)

 

To dream the impossible dream.

To fight the unbeatable foe.

To bear with unbearable sorrow.

To run where the brave dare not go.

To right the unrightable wrong.

To love pure and chaste from afar.

To try when your arms are too weary, to reach the unreachable star.

 

This is my quest, to follow that star.

No matter how hopeless, no matter how far.

To fight for the right, without question or pause.

To be willing to march into Hell, for a Heavenly cause.

 

 

And the world will be better for this.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist I listened to planning this  
> Innuendo - Queen  
> The Bowler’s daughter - Damian Rice  
> Quando nasce un amore - Anna Oxa  
> The first time ever... - Roberta Flack  
> Head over heels - tears for fears  
> Tutti i brividi del mondo - Anna Oxa  
> Like a Virgin - Madonna  
> Can I touch you there - Michael Bolton  
> The wicked game - Chris Isaac  
> Sex on fire - Kings of lion  
> In the still of the night - white snakes


End file.
